Cry
by Madam Mare
Summary: Ten song drabble challenge. Callie/Erica. Dont like it? Dont open it.


Title: Cry  
Fandom: Grey's Anatomy  
Characters: Callie/Erica  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Ten songs shuffle challenge.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
Note: You put your mp3 player to shuffle and you have to write a drabble in the amount of time it takes for the song to play.

XXXX

Cry – Rhianna 

She had never been one to invest herself in relationships, she never saw the point. Her career always came first. Sure people had told her they loved her before, she said it back, but she never felt it. So it seemed just her luck that the one relationship that she had invested herself in, the one she actually felt, now had her feeling like her world had been turned upside down and inside out.

Callie, the relationship that had come out of nowhere, and quiet literally changed her life. She fell hard and fast, but when Callie continued to push her away, she felt like on top of everything else she had no choice but to leave. Now she found herself in a role that she swore she would never play. The broken hearted girlfriend.

She may not have Callie, or her job, but she did have her dignity. She was able to walk away with her head held high, and she would never let anyone see her cry.

Amazed – Lonestar 

It started with that damn surgery when the kid was stuck in the cement. My eyes met with yours and I was gone. I don't know why it was then, it wasn't like I never looked you in the eyes before, but it hit me like a sledgehammer to the gut. And when your arm brushed against me as you leaned over, the butterflies took over and I felt like I was preparing for my first middle school dance again.

When I kissed you that's when I knew. You were it for me. I didn't know the how's or why's of it, I just knew I wanted to be with you. Forever. Every minute since then, you have continued to amaze me. Who would have ever thought that the ice queen really had a heart of gold?

Jesus Take The Wheel – Carrie Underwood 

Her life had been spinning seemingly out of control since they day that Erica walked out of her life for good. She didn't know what possessed her to go to the little hole in the wall bar a few towns away that night, maybe because she knew she wouldn't see anyone she knew there. Why she tried to drive home that night, she would never say. The roads were wet and slick and her reflexes were off. She didn't see the car until it was almost too late. She jerked the steering wheel to the left and looked up; eyes begging her for help that only her faith could give her. The car shuddered to a halt inches before the tree. She saw the other driver get out of their car and she bowed her head in thanks.

Emotional – Casely 

Right about now she wanted to kill Mark. She would make it slow, painfully crushing his bones one by one. Come out for drinks tonight, he had said. We'll go someplace other than Joe's, no chance of running into her, he promised. Which led her to her current situation, walking into a crowded bar with Mark and Lexie and seeing none other than Erica. The blue eyes and blond curls that she wouldn't mistake for anyone else. She felt a surge of jealousy, quickly followed by overwhelming feelings of regret when she saw her at the dartboard, deep in conversation with a tall brunette.

Lexie handed her a drink and it was then she realized that neither Mark nor Lexie noticed that Erica was at the bar. She took the drink with a tight lipped smile and followed the couple to the table. Mark and Lexie quickly hit the dance floor and she found herself unable to take her eyes off of Erica. She took a large gulp of her drink and set the glass down, preparing to go talk to her. She halted in her steps when Erica and her, Callie hated to use the word, date, began shooting darts at the board. She let out a deep sigh and dropped her head into her hands. She missed her chance.

What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts 

Being alone had never bothered me until she left. She left me in front of the hospital and walked away, never looking back. I know I screwed up but I had too much damn pride to go after you and apologize. I don't know why I kept pushing you away. My friends found out about our relationship the next day and the world didn't implode. They didn't even bat an eye. Now I have to deal with being alone, thinking about everything that I should have told you, everything that we could have been, everything that we could have had.

Where Would You Be – Martina McBride 

Sometimes I think that she isn't as into this relationship as I am. I gave her my heart fully and completely, but I don't think I have hers. I can't help but think sometimes that she wishes I was Mark, or Sadie, sometimes even Arizona, the younger, prettier, perkier version of me.

I hate that I feel this insecure in our relationship, I try to talk to her about it, but she never wants to talk about it. She talks to Mark about everything though. I want to tell her that if she doesn't want this relationship anymore then we can end it. End it before I lose anymore of myself in it. But I am scared, big bad cardio-goddess is a chicken. I keep trying to convince myself that at least part of Callie's heart is better than none at all.

A Little Too Late – Toby Keith 

Two weeks went by and she called me. I guess she never heard the phrase too little too late. I should have known from the start that we would never have worked. I don't know what I was thinking. She was all apologies, but I told her that I couldn't go down that road again. It was too tiring, too frustrating. I told her I was over her even though I know I probably won't ever get over her. I just can't open myself up again like that just to get hurt again.

The Fool – Lee Ann Womack 

I look up as a woman knocks on my office door. I shoot her a puzzled look as she says we need to talk. She shakes her head when I ask her if I know her and tells me her name. Joy. Erica's girlfriend. When she asks me if I have time to talk now, I hesitantly tell her yes.

Then she says it. She tells me that she is in love with Erica, but Erica is not in love with her. She is still in love with me. I slump into my chair in shock as the news reverberates through me. She tearfully tells me how Erica calls out my name in her sleep. She then looks straight at me and tells me that she knows that I don't love Erica; she knows I have been dating a lot lately. She tells me that I have Erica's heart whether I want it or not. She then silently gets up and leaves my office. I am at a loss of what to do or say. I try not to think about Erica because it hurts too much, I can't say for sure that I no longer love her as Joy says. Almost without realizing it a shaky hand is picking up the phone receiver and dialing a familiar number.

All My Friends Say – Luke Bryan 

I haven't woke up like this in awhile. I was slumped over on the coach, several empty bottles around me, my head pounding in time with the bass on the blaring stereo. I had barely any recollection of last night. I reeked of stale cigarette smoke and beer. I wince when Cristina greets me with a falsely cheery voice. She smiles at me and asks what I remember about the previous night. I shake my head, wincing at the pain that bursts through my skull. She tells me that I saw Erica last night at Joes…with a date. I guess I lost it a little. I got loud and drunk. Very loud, and very, very drunk. I went from single shots to doubles for the rest of the night. She pauses when her phone rings and she picks it up. I can hear Meredith on the other end asking if I remembered anything.

I groan and rest my head in the palm of my hands. I wonder if Erica even noticed me.

Not Ready To Make Nice – Dixie Chicks 

I was stunned when Richard called me and asked me to consider coming back to Seattle Grace. A little over two months had passed since I handed in my resignation. Time had not healed the bitterness of the situation. As calmly as I could, I told him that I could not work for a hospital with ethics such as those at Seattle Grace. He paused, and asked me if I could forgive and forget. That's when I started to get mad again. How could I ever forget that a patient of mine was cheated out of a heart, because of a lovesick intern who got no punishment for it? The more I thought about it, the more upset I became and I felt like I was back in his office that day telling him that someone damn well better loose their job. I know he thinks I should get over it, but I guess that won't be happening any time soon. Time does not heal all wounds.


End file.
